Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens-fixing device, a method of adjusting the lens-fixing device, and a lens-fixing method.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, when a lens is fixed to a lens frame, a method of fixing the lens to the lens frame by deforming a portion of the lens frame using thermal caulking is known. In the lens-fixing method using such thermal caulking, the fixing can be performed in a shorter period of time than in a lens-fixing method using an adhesive. Also, there is an advantage that the lens is easily fixed with predetermined accuracy without being affected by an operator's skill level.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4764739 discloses a thermal caulking device serving as a lens-fixing device in which such thermal caulking is performed. In the thermal caulking device disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4764739, a pressurizing member (a horn section) configured to heat and pressurize a lens frame is liftably disposed at an upper portion of the thermal caulking device, and a fixing jig (a receiving base) on which the lens frame is disposed is disposed at a lower portion of the thermal caulking device. In order to perform the thermal caulking on the lens frame using the thermal caulking device, the lens frame is disposed on the fixing jig while the lens is fitted into the lens frame, the heated pressurizing member is lowered, and a load is applied to a caulked section at an end section of the lens frame from the pressurizing surface. Thus, the caulked section of the lens frame is deformed and the lens and the lens frame are integrally formed so that the lens is fixed to the lens frame.